During the operation of such a laser spark plug, deposits are formed on a surface of the combustion chamber window facing the combustion chamber through which laser radiation is irradiated into a combustion chamber associated with the laser spark plug. The deposits, which contain combustion products, have an adverse effect on a reliable operation of the laser spark plug and reduce its lifetime, in particular.